


Renewal

by Merfilly



Series: To Build A Future [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude as the Decepticon commanders return and inspect their hatchling projects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> Works from DotM's novel. Also, parallels Patronus by myself and Femme4Jack.

Soundwave strode through the corridors of the vastly improved ship, going straight to his quarters. The locks on the door were overridden, then reset to locks of his choosing, information instantly shared with both Ravage and Buzzsaw within. Neither symbiont quite believed who it was entering the chamber, which prompted the flier to coil around their hatchling, while Ravage took up a protective, growling stance between the door and his responsibility.

The communicator could not quite see the third life-form in the quarters, but felt it with tertiary sensors. He ignored the posturing of the symbiont who had been an enigma since the moment Megatron had presented the cybercat to him as a 'gift', with the intended threat so very clear in just how independent Ravage remained despite symbiotic bonding.

"Report, Ravage. Buzzsaw, release." Both commands were sent with the firm authority of a master within the peculiar arrangement that symbionts shared with their true handlers. He had, from time time time, detached his symbionts to others, most recently with the failed partnership of Barricade and Frenzy. The only part of extraction from Earth he had insisted on to Megatron was a thorough search for Scorponok. He would see to reformatting the bonds of that one in due time. For now, he had this surviving pair to remaster.

::Soundwave deactivated. New communicator to train.:: Ravage's report pulsed with challenge and hostility, having already chosen to accommodate his Lord High Protector's commands to train the hatchling.

"I am no longer dysfunctional, and there is no need for another." Soundwave took a step toward Buzzsaw, who managed, still containing his charge, to pull back further as Ravage intervened with a more aggressive stance.

::ALL mechs needed in full functional form.:: Ravage's optics glinted as he intercepted an attempt by Soundwave to bypass his firewalls, to compel obedience. Soundwave's own optics flared in shock at that willful and masterful disregard for his own mastery, then pushed back with a full attack of his protocols against Ravage's.

::You are bound to me.::

::I serve Megatron.::

Cybercat faced off against the communicator, fully locked in a battle of wills with dueling intrusions and counter-intrusion efforts. While they exhausted their options, Buzzsaw slithered to have the hatchling stretched out on his neck, before launching up, taking it to his berth above them. The motion was noted, and Soundwave tracked in case of a duplicitous attack. Ravage stalked menacingly closer in that moment, and he refocused entirely on the deadliest of his symbionts.

Soundwave did not want another mech with his own function in Megatron's new regime. He still wasn't convinced that the new regime was worth following. Allowing the existence of the replacement without binding its ability, blunting it into a tool, was anathema to him. Yet… much like when he had battled Jazz in the organics' data realm, he knew he craved something of a peerage with another mech. Ravage, as he was proving now, provided it to a degree, yet the cybercat had his own agenda, and his own unique view on the world.

"Enough!" Soundwave threw up strictly a defensive firewall enforcement, then strode forward, transmitting welcoming pulses at the cybercat. After a wary microt, Ravage ceased his attack, keeping his own defenses in place, before accepting a physical touch from Soundwave. The mech, weary from waging war on the organics, weary from the beating he had received at Megatron's hands, and now from the stalemate against his symbiont, dropped down and rested beside Ravage.

Satisfied all was as it should be, Ravage submitted to the communion, only allowing Buzzsaw to return down when Soundwave gave a wordless acquiescence to the hatchling's presence. With Ravage behind him and Buzzsaw coiling on his shoulders, he inspected the blocky, chittering thing that was showing signs of properly developed intelligence and free will. Soundwave could find no flaw in it, and decided if he had to nurture a new mech into being, he would shape it fully.

"Blaster." The designation was fitting. It signified another of his own frame class who had been too illogical to follow Megatron and fallen, though not without a strong fight. "You will not be a threat to me, small one. But you will to my enemies."

The hatchling merely chirruped very loudly, and settled in against the new mech in its existence.

`~`~`~`~`

Swindle looked very nervous as the Lord High Protector strode into the quarters where they resided. Brawl attempted, wrongly, to keep the hatchling out of sight. Megatron did not even vocalize his displeasure, he merely threw the smaller mech out of his way to see his 'project'. When he did…

…he threw his helm back and roared in appreciation of the hatchling's color-coding. The nanites in its proto-armor had chosen a schema that was so reminiscent of the pre-war Seekers, bold and striking. More, the colors were the gleaming silver and red, accented by blue and black as needed, that was too familiar to the warrior's youth, when his near-constant companion had been a disgruntled, vicious mech of that class.

"Ahh, Scion, showing your colors already." He reached out and picked up the bold little hatchling, letting it flare itself and then settle on his shoulder. He strode out, leaving the Combaticons absolutely confused over what they had thought would be a grave offense to the Lord's wishes.

In the background, sweeping along at what should be his customary place, Starscream was unnoticed by all but the hatchling, who whirred softly to be back with its true mentor.

`~`~`~`~`

Hook monitored as the full clutch of hatchlings, minus the two special cases, were brought back together for indoctrination in Decepticon basics. He took pride in the fact that their charge, the hatchling designated Longarm, did as he had been trained to and took charge over its clutch-mates. Around him, his own gestalt mates took data in and continued manufacturing the shells that would be adapted by the hatchlings at their next upgrade. The shells were fairly basic, but where function was already overriding the personality of the hatchling, some small design variances were introduced to speed functional integration.

The largest of the shells was the one for their ward. Longarm was already bulkier than its clutch-mates, and would need the larger form. Hook found it suitable, and was fine-tuning the wiring array within that one in his spare time. When Longarm matured, he would be the perfect overlord mech that Megatron needed to oversee the rebuilding of Cybertron.

Hook's own cadre could do nothing but rise in that glorious accomplishment. He firmly intended Longarm to be their crowning jewel of creations.


End file.
